1. Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates to a thermotherapy needling instrument, more particularly to a thermotherapy needling instrument with tissue injection.
2. Description of the Related Art
When primary tumors or scattered small lesions are detected, minimally invasive tumor ablation, including electromagnetic thermoablation, radiofrequency ablation (RFA), and microwave ablation (MWA), can be used for treatment. These techniques have been applied to local tumor treatment, but thermotherapy needling instruments employed therein are complex in design and expensive, and lack an injection function in use. Many patients cannot receive treatment due to the expense of thermotherapy needling instruments; and even during treatment, a patient feels uncomfortable as the treatment or injection needling instrument is inserted into and taken out of the human body for many times, which causes many restrictions in treatment.
Using a radiofrequency ablation needle, which is an existing product, as an example, an effective working range of circulation of an internal cooling system thereof is limited to a tip portion only. When ethyl alcohol or medicine needs to be injected before and after ablation or during the treatment, an additional needle or instrument needs to be inserted to meet the requirement, which delays the treatment, makes the patient uncomfortable, and increases the risk of the treatment.